A Different Kind of Family
by KyraEnsui
Summary: Another fluff one-shot with Tyki and Kanda as parents. This time, Lavi and Allen can talk! [Parenting One-shot Series Part 4/?]


**Author's Note:** I really enjoyed writing about Tyki and Kanda as parents so here's another one-shot fic!

In other news, I'll be writing a few one-shot fics and the last chapter for **Invite** for the Halloween! Tyki x Kanda is forever my crack pairing, but expect one unusual pairing and one-or-two popular pairings as I want to venture out a bit. Watch out for them and thank you for reading!

Thank you for the reviews and favorites from the last fic! Love you all!

* * *

"Alwen, I like mommy Yuu. How about yew?" as Lavi adjusted and playing with his newly bought eye-patch.

Allen nodded and grinned. "Yesh! But daddy Tyki can give us anything if wee stwart to cry."

Lavi snickered. "Sway Alwen, if we like mommy a lot, wee kiss mommy too!"

Allen cocked his head. "Like daddy?"

"Ywes! Wee old enough to kiss!" with Lavi raising his squeaky hammer in a triumph pose.

"How? Mommy's eyes awre scwary wehn mad." with Allen playing his squeaky sword and poking at the scattered trump cards on the floor.

A moment later, Allen's stomach growled loudly which made Lavi laughed while smashing his hammer on the floor. For a small child, Allen has a huge appetite and it amused Lavi a lot.

"Thwat's not funny, Lawi." Allen pouted.

Lavi wiped his tears away. "Sowrry Alwen. Your tummy spweaks louder than yew."

Allen blinked when he felt someone picking him up from behind from his play pen and cradling him in a sitting position. His little hand grabbed hold of the collar of his shirt and snuggling in his embrace. Lavi pouted as he raised both of his arms up to signal him that he wants to be pick up too.

Kanda raised a brow and scooped up Lavi with his free arm. Lavi smiled triumphantly and held onto the other side of Kanda's shirt collar. He wonders if the kids are rubbing off from his mischievous lover as he sighed from the thought.

He walked towards the simple dining area across from their living room and placed Allen and Lavi down on their own cushion pillow seats with arm and back rest and tucked them close to their low-level dining table. They had to buy extra customized cushion seats since the toddlers are at their place often. Luckily, they can take the supports off once they know how to sit on their own support.

Once seated, Kanda went back to the kitchen to grab their lunches while Allen and Lavi played with their toys on the table.

"Mommy is sou qwick and sewlent." said Allen while chewing on his sword.

Lavi nodded. "Bwetter than our own! Tee hee~~"

Kanda came back with two full trays as he laid them down on the table. Apparently, one tray is just for Allen alone which baffled both him and Tyki how much appetite the white-haired toddler has and another tray was his and Lavi's. Their lunches were simple: petite cheese sandwiches, various vegetable sticks such as carrots, celery, and cucumbers, some pepperoni and octopus wieners, various fruits for desserts such as strawberries, mangoes, bananas and grapes, and Tyki's special fruit juice drink for the kids; Tyki made it earlier in the morning before leaving for work. As for Kanda, he has his handmade soba.

Both Allen's and Lavi's eyes sparkled as they picked out their food from their plates and munching on them happily. Kanda sighed happily since they weren't picky eaters.

"After this, it's nap time for you two." Kanda said after finishing his meal.

They both their shake heads, but their body betrayed them as they rubbed their eyes and yawning. Kanda smiled and went ahead to clean the table off first as the toddlers tried to internally fight their sleep.

"Sou fwull, Alwen. Yew eat a lot! How?" as Lavi rubbing his eyes again.

"I dwon't know, but I ewat a lot! Sweepy now." as Allen yawned again.

Kanda came back and scooped up the two toddlers into his arms and headed toward the living area where he already laid out their sleeping area. The futons were laid out with decorative flower petals comforters and their own small pillows and blankets that Tiedoll, Kanda's adoptive father, bought for them as their presents. It irked Kanda every time he came to visit to check up on how his 'grandkids' are doing.

He che'd at the thought as he tucked the toddlers in, but he felt someone tugging on his finger when he was about to leave. It was Lavi and he had this sad puppy eyes going on.

"I'm not tired." as he refused to back down by those eyes. It may work on Tyki, but not Kanda, himself.

Kanda clicked his tongue when he felt a tug on his hair now. This time, it was Allen who is doing the same method as Lavi now. He mentally swore that these two are just plain evil, but sighed in defeat as Kanda situated himself behind Lavi.

"Now nap." as he position his arm across the toddlers close to him as they held close to each other's stuffed toys, closing their eyes.

By memory, Kanda started to recite the Alice in Wonderland story to them since it was their favorite as they began to drift off to dreamland. He gave them a light kiss each on their head. Kanda was about to drift off when something warm on lips welcome him back to the waking world.

It was a low growl as Kanda's eye opened to meet his golden eyes lover with that damn smile on his face. He forgot that Tyki comes home early today since it was a short meeting.

"I knew a kiss would wake up my sleeping beauty." as Tyki took off his jacket and tie. He unbutton the first two buttons of his dress shirt along with the buttons on the shirt's cuffs. He crawled over to Allen's side and laid sideways with his head resting on his hand. His other hand laid over Allen's small body and gently patted. "No welcome home, love?" with his mocked hurt voice.

Kanda grumbled a 'welcome home' which made Tyki chuckled. He took his Japanese lover's hand that was resting on Lavi's small body and pulled it close to his lips with a chaste kiss.

"Ready for Halloween, love? I know I can't wait to see you in that costume." in his playful voice.

"Che. You tricked them, you cheater." as Kanda yanked his hand back and resting back on Lavi's hair.

Tyki chuckled and placed his hand over his heart mockingly. "I'm hurt. I don't cheat on my love. It was a simple storytelling that got them fascinated~"

Kanda che'd. "You just wanted to see me in a dress, you perverted fool."

"You got me, love." Tyki winked. "Thanks for fulfilling my fantasy, Yuu~"

Kanda changed the subject immediately before Tyki goes black in front of the sleeping toddlers when he starts to fantasize.

" How the hell did you get them to call me..." as Kanda paused after punctuating each words and glared at Tyki, "mommy!"

"They were curious, love. I can't help it when they already dictate Yuu as the mother." as Tyki chuckled at the memory when they first talked.

* * *

 **-FLASHBACK-**

"Okay Shounen. This is how you play poker." as Tyki was showing Allen, who was sitting on his lap, a cheat trick to win.

Lavi was playing with his stamps and stamping them on a sketchbook that he got from his grandpa Bookman. Tyki glanced over behind where Lavi was sitting and saw the several kanji on the book which he raised a brow. He would asked Kanda later what they meant.

He stopped stamping and looked up to see Tyki watching him. Lavi turned around and pointed at him. "Daddy."

Tyki blinked, not once, but twice. "What did you just say?"

"Daddy, daddy!" it was Allen this time and repeating what Lavi said.

Tyki turned himself around, with Allen on his lap, and facing Lavi face-to-face. "Did Yuu taught you?"

Lavi cocked his head, confused. "Mommy?"

"Mommy, mommy!" Allen parroting the words.

Tyki coughed as he cleared his throat. "Mommy", paused a bit since it sounded weird coming out of his own mouth, "is a guy like me."

Lavi looked at Allen which he looked back at Lavi and they both cocked their heads at the same time.

He knew it will be confusing to explain them at this age, but Tyki chuckled why would they called Yuu, mother, due to his long hair and his slightly feminine beauty.

"When you get a bit older, I can explain better. Okay?" as he tickled under Lavi's chin which made him laughed.

 **-END OF FLASHBACK-**

* * *

"Che. I would rather wear the outfits from the egg twins than freakin' Alice!" as he kept his anger voice low from waking up the toddlers.

"You're Alice to my Mad Hatter, love. Yuu wouldn't want our little white rabbit and Cheshire cat to cry when they don't have their Alice~ " with his smooth explanation.

"Will you stop making puns on my first name, you idiot?" as Kanda rested his head on his folded arm.

Tyki chuckled and follow suit like Kanda. He reached out to Kanda's hand as he held it gently and resting it between the space of the sleeping toddlers. "I love Yuu."

"Whatever..." Kanda's cheek flushed slightly as he quickly closed his eyes, but he silently mouth his response back.

Tyki smiled as he closed his eyes and letting sleep succumbed them both.


End file.
